


卢密欧×三伯表格的黑道AU车

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Summary: 卢密欧X大表哥大概是个现代黑道au？人体宴梗基本是个披着同人皮的卢表只是想搞三伯而已【三伯的腰和屁股啊【我死了
Relationships: Romeo Montague/Tybalt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	卢密欧×三伯表格的黑道AU车

提伯特又被召唤到了总部。  
从蒙太古的新当家上任，红家被吞并以来，提伯特出人意料的从一场场大清洗中活了下来，还成为了新主人的得力助手，被委以重任，很多人议论着，这个看似鲁莽的高个青年比大家想象的更识时务。  
只有提伯特自己知道真相是怎么回事。  
他走进蒙太古的内宅，这个坐落于山崖边的小院子是罗密欧私人所有，连夫人都不允许接近，持枪的保镖都守在门外，很多女仆都猜测这里可能是所有密谋的发源地。  
没有人会阻拦提伯特，他是这里的常客。他从后院走进房子，年长的奶妈沉默着，将一叠衣物交给他，并带着提伯特走进更衣间。  
被奶妈上上下下洗干净之后，提伯特围着条浴巾走出来，罗密欧就坐在更衣间的窗台上，那笑容在提伯特眼里甚是刺眼。  
“今天是谁？”提伯特无视了上下打量自己的罗密欧，淡定的扔下了浴巾，在看到那条皮裤裆部复杂的拉链开口设计时狠狠翻了个白眼。  
“今天没人来，但我需要你为三天之后的宴会做准备。”罗密欧手里把玩着两个闪光的小东西，冲提伯特挑挑眉”我需要，培训你一下，你过来——“  
”那还真是谢谢您。“提伯特站到罗密欧对面，不知道对方这次又要出什么幺蛾子，上次他给自己戴这玩意的时候，自己被迫让四个人操了一整夜。  
罗密欧把银质的乳钉小心翼翼的穿过皮肤上的小孔，距离上次戴有些日子了，提伯特咬着牙试图藏下那奇怪感觉给身体带来的颤抖。  
”三天以后我要招待一位重要的客人，一位音乐家。“罗密欧按着提伯特的肩膀让他跪在地上，手指伸入金色的长发，一点点梳顺。”而美食，需要优质的容器。“  
你他妈吃屎吧，提伯特内心骂着罗密欧，他不是没听说过日本有些人把年轻女性当作盘子用来摆寿司这件事情，年轻逛妓院时也见过这么招揽客人的小姐，可他妈现在自己成了盘子。  
“去躺外面餐桌上去。”罗密欧捏着提伯特的下巴，满意的拍了拍他的胸脯，乳钉随着动作晃动着。他看提伯特没有动，低头亲了亲对方的眼睛，咬着耳朵把最残忍的现实重复给提伯特：“这些工作总要有人做，如果你不去……三天后躺在客人面前的，就是你的宝贝妹妹了……”  
提伯特咬了咬牙，站起身往外面的餐厅走去。  
罗密欧很满意自己选的衣服，黑色的紧身皮裤和高筒靴，极衬的的提伯特的腰臀，上身的肌肉线条里点缀着紫色的乳钉。提伯特躺好，金发散在餐桌上，还有一缕垂下来。  
罗密欧心情大好，从冰箱里拿出食材，给提伯特嘴里先塞了个葡萄。  
“我需要你躺在桌子上至少四个小时。”罗密欧说着，切下了小半块蓝奶酪，摆在了乳钉边上。提伯特闭着眼睛，完全不想理他。  
“看着我。”罗密欧命令道“全程都要看着拿菜的客人，好吗？”提伯特不得已只好睁开眼睛，罗密欧笑的更开心了，熏奶酪被他摆在了对称的另一个乳钉旁边，他的手指沿着马甲线，在皮肤的凹陷里浇了一勺蜂蜜，把杏干和果酱摆在了腹部，饼干则摆在了提伯特手臂上。  
“别乱动，不然会掉下去。”他叮嘱道，提伯特面无表情的躺在原地，杏仁和干果随着他的呼吸上下起伏。  
”火腿片放哪里比较好呢～“罗密欧看着他，提伯特内心骂着你tm早就想好放哪里了。各色的熟食和香肠片被摆在了提伯特两腿之间，与关键位置就隔着薄薄一条皮裤。  
“我跟朱丽叶学了好久如何摆奶酪，看来还不错。”罗密欧摆完了提伯特大腿上的橄榄和山羊奶酪，满意的拍了拍手。“过几天我亲自摆，不用厨子上手。”  
“你好了？”提伯特阴沉着脸问道“那我能走了吗？”  
“客人拿菜的时候不小心碰到盘子也是可能发生的。”罗密欧直接上手拿了块奶酪，手指捻过乳钉，提伯特一哆嗦，手臂上两片饼干掉了下去。  
“还有人可能直接上嘴舔。”罗密欧今天忽然想玩一玩，他舔了一口小腹上的蜂蜜，于是提伯特大腿上的橄榄也掉了。  
提伯特被迫收紧了肌肉，努力稳住自己，在罗密欧下嘴舔果酱的时候，什么都没有弄掉。  
”有进步。“罗密欧一步蹦上桌子，翘着腿看着提伯特和他身上的各色奶酪坚果”说起来我都没有真的操过你。你这一身好吃的，浪费就太可惜了。“  
罗密欧舔上乳钉旁边的奶油，连着乳头一起咬进嘴里，提伯特咬着牙没出声，却感到了身体的异样，他被不同的人来回来去操了太多次了，以至于后来每次稍微被刺激，身体都会开始下意识的做好准备，很快，两腿之间的火腿都被顶了起来。  
罗密欧抚摸着提伯特的脸，温柔的像是在爱抚自己的情人，他俯下身咬走了关键位置的香肠，拉开了皮裤裆部的拉链，提伯特的阴茎迫不及待的顶出来想要透口气。  
”真乖。“罗密欧撸动手里的阴茎，满意的看着提伯特从面颊一路红到胸口，剩余的奶酪都被这热度蒸的微微融化。提伯特的呼吸开始粗重起来，却仍然保持不动，剩余的几片饼干安稳的留在小臂上。  
”三天后就这样，好吗？“罗密欧俯下身凑在提伯特耳边说道，随后跳下桌子坐在了沙发上。  
”你过来。“罗密欧在沙发上找了个舒服的位置，抬手招呼提伯特过来，对方身上的东西已经差不多被他吃干净，接下来要做的，就是品尝这个美味的容器了。  
提伯特认命的走过去，拍了拍自己身上剩下的食物残渣，他从茶几上顺便拿了润滑剂和套子——这个房子几乎就是提伯特见客用的，所以到处都有必需品。他按照惯例跪下，膝盖在地上一点点挪动，挪到罗密欧双腿之间，解开了牛仔裤的拉链。对方已经半硬了，提伯特低下头，把罗密欧的阴茎吞进了嘴里，小心翼翼的包裹好牙齿，任对方的性器在喉咙里一点点涨大。  
”嘶——“罗密欧倒吸了一口气，对方的口活技术实在是超乎他的想象，不愧是蒙太古家养的小婊子。他不轻不重的抓着提伯特的长发，既不催促也不让对方温暖的口腔逃开太远，在提伯特又一次尝试深喉的时候拉着对方的头发抽了出来。  
”你是想给我口出来，这样就省得被操屁股了吗？“  
”嗯，你干不了我两次。“提伯特挑衅道，唾液和罗密欧的前液沾满了他的下巴，他甚至还伸出舌头舔了一口。  
”你想得美。“罗密欧飞速脱了碍事的裤子，把对方裆部的拉链更往后拉了点，手指沾着提伯特嘴边的液体伸进了后穴开拓着，罗密欧把跪在地板上的提伯特拉到沙发上，让他双腿叉开缠上自己的腰。  
提伯特已经湿成了一滩水，皮肤与衣料交界处积累了一层薄汗，起初他不喜欢被人操，理智却在一次又一次欢爱中失效，被进入被顶撞到高潮的瞬间总是美妙的，让提伯特从抗拒到放弃到安心享受，只花了一个半月。罗密欧的舌头开始品尝他的胸脯，牙齿啃着乳钉，让提伯特忍不住呻吟出声，罗密欧又加了一次润滑剂，伸入了第二根手指，缓慢的抽插着，在后穴里勾起一个弧度，划过让提伯特舒服到想死的一点。  
“呜嗯……”提伯特晃着自己的腰，妄图让对方的手在那个地方多停留一会。罗密欧差不多算是对他最温柔的一个，那些客人大多数时候都二话不说直接上，让提伯特疼到挣扎，甚至出血。  
“你看看你。”罗密欧捏着对方手感极佳的臀肉，啪的一声，在上面留下了鲜明的掌印，提伯特咬着嘴唇，搂住了自己的脖子，罗密欧掰过对方的脑袋，温柔的吻了上去，提伯特的唇没他表妹那么甜软，有些干燥的起皮，罗密欧认真的舔湿他，滋润着他，伸出舌头哄着他张嘴，舌头缓慢的攻城略地，第三根手指加进后穴顶弄着，提伯特忽然开始热情的回吻，毫无章法的咬着罗密欧的唇，弄到他自己呼吸困难。  
“别那么急……乖……自己坐上来。”罗密欧咬开安全套的包装，邪笑着把一小团湿滑的橡胶制品交给提伯特，让他帮自己戴。罗密欧从未想到这个宿敌的身体如此美妙，强劲的肌肉线条下纤细诱人的腰，火热的口腔和挺翘的屁股，当初让他被自己属下操纯属是为了恶心他，但现在，罗密欧开始后悔了，为什么自己当初没先爽一发。  
提伯特晕晕乎乎的坐下去，罗密欧的阴茎可比两个手指粗的多，对方牢牢控制着他的腰，不让他如愿，手里还在缓慢撸着他的性器，快要被欲望逼疯的提伯特愤怒的咬了一口罗密欧的脖子。  
罗密欧没躲开，只是笑着吻上了提伯特，放开了钳制，任凭对方上下挺动着，被操开过无数次的后穴反射性的收缩绞尽，温热又湿润的内里让人疯狂，罗密欧的嗓子里开始泄漏出低吟。  
“你他妈……操……那么紧……“  
提伯特发现他蛮喜欢对方沙哑的呻吟声，和大众情人少女杀手罗密欧的亲吻。  
于是他就亲了上去，冲劲有点大，俩人的脑门都磕到了，罗密欧嗷一嗓子喊疼，冲着手里的屁股又来了一巴掌，提伯特倒是不在乎，照亲不误，只可惜蛮力干不过技巧，自己屁股里还有一根阴茎，罗密欧很快反客为主，第二次把提伯特亲的喘不上气。提伯特气不过，收紧了屁股，果不其然听到对方更重的呼吸。  
”去趴到餐桌上去。“罗密欧几乎是拎着提伯特的脖子把他按在了餐桌上，提伯特的脸贴着冰凉的玻璃，看到身后几近失控的罗密欧，笑出了声。  
”你笑什么？“罗密欧把自己重新插回那温暖的后穴，俯下身的动作让阴茎进的更深，逼出对方一声难耐的呻吟声。  
”笑你tm操人慢的像个老太太嗯——啊……”  
罗密欧忽然抓起了提伯特的手反剪在背后，另一手按着对方的脖子，忽然发力，狠狠的抽插，任凭对方疼出了哭腔，粘软的后穴反倒争抢着挤上来包裹他，提伯特安抚不到自己，也没办法自己控制节奏，只能任由罗密欧带着他的一路狂奔，让快感失控。提伯特高潮的瞬间身体收紧，罗密欧炙热的挤压夹射了，他拉起提伯特，凶狠的吻了上去。  
”你tm信不信我能再操你一次？“  
”有种你操啊。“提伯特大喇喇的摘下用过的套子，打结扔进了垃圾桶，还不忘又撸了两把。  
”以后别去陪别人了。“罗密欧随手捡了个浴巾收拾了一下自己，拉过提伯特吻了上去”明天晚上来我办公室。“

等跟提伯特又折腾了一下午，罗密欧发现未接来电的时候已经是晚饭时间了。  
”喂？沃尔夫冈，抱歉没接到你电话。“罗密欧洗了个澡，正在穿衣服”是的是的三天后晚上八点，来我这吃饭，嗯，没错，到时候给你玩个好东西。“  
Fin


End file.
